Hetalia Q and A
by Holly the Mute
Summary: Ask a character a question and they will respond! Horrible summary, I know!
1. Chapter 1

Holly: Hi there everyone! Holly here! Along with my dear friends Italy and Romano!

Italy: Ve~ Hi there!

Romano: ... *angry glare*

Holly: Ok! So here's the scoop: You guys get to ask the Hetalia characters questions! Sounds fun right?

Italy: Si!

Romano: Hell no.

Holly: Cheer up Romano! It'll be fun! Anyway, you just leave your questions in your review, and they will get answered in a chapter!

Italy: Ve~ There are rules though!

Holly: Right! There are!

**Rules:**

-**Nothing** rated M-like.

-It _can_ be perverted, but again, nothing rated M-like.

-**No** excessive cursing. I won't even let Romano do that.

-Russia's **mine**.

-If u use txt tlk im nt answrng ur q's. ^-^

-**Please** try to be as literate as possible!

-**Don't** ask too many questions at once!

-After questions are answered, you are **allowed** to reply to them or ask more!

-**Beware** of France.

-**Austria sucks**. Yes. That _is_ a rule.

-Have fun!

Holly and Italy: Ready? Set? ASK!


	2. SilverKnox

**Submitted by SilverKnox**

Romano have there ever been a time when you walked in on the bad friend trio (Mainly Spain and Prussia) Do something so stupid that you just had to walk away with out saying anything?

Romano- ... Do you want the list from most stupid to least, least stupid to most, alphabetically, or in order by date?


	3. singing otaku

**Submitted by singing otaku**

China: Nichu or Rochu? 

China- W-What kind question that, aru?

Russia- Ah. But you want to become one with Russia, da?

China- N-No way!

Russia- So you like Japan then? *dark aura*

Japan- *fidgets* This is akward...

China- I n-never say that! It weird!

Japan- My berry... It hurts!

Holly- ROCHU! *runs away giggling*


	4. Ali in Murderland

**Submitted by Ali in Murderland**

**Italy****, what was Rome like? I know he was the world's greatest womanizer, but what was he like to you and Romano?**

Italy- Ve~ Grandpa was so strong! He never let anything stop him. Not even when Nero tried to burn him down! He was also really really nice to me! He helped me become a better artist, and he taught me how to get the ladies~

Romano- He took Italy with him and left me.

Italy- Ve~ But Grandpa's so nice!

Romano- *glares and leaves*****

**England, I've been seeing a lot of other fanfictions and pictures of you and America in a relationship. Do you deny doing anything suggestive with America as a child~?**

England- W-W-W-W-W-W-Why would you even a-ask a question like th-that? O-Of course I didn't do a-anything to him as a chi-child!


	5. Michigan

**Submitted by Michigan**

**Hi! I'm Michigan! I'm the 26th United State of America! I just wanna say something to America.**

**America, my boss said that we need another states meeting. We need to talk about the government.  
><strong> 

America- YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE! *runs* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *trips* 


	6. ForeverHalfa

**Submitted by ForeverHalfa**

**America: Yo, America! Attend the meeting so we can get our ecomnomy fixed dude, Michigan ain't gonna last much longer. D: Also, can I have a hamburger...? And your jacket...? :D**

America- Well... Since I'm THE HERO I'll go save lil' ol' Michigan. *mutters* Maybe. Sure dude! Have a burger! *pulls one out of pocket and tosses it to you* And no! This is my jacket! You can't have it! *pouts*

England- How childish...

**Germany: Are you the Holy Roman Empire is disguise and do you love Italy~? :P**

Germany- Who ze heck is zis Holy Roman Empire? It zeems everyone knows him but me. Vhy is zat? And do I love Italy? Vat kind of question is zat? Natürlich habe ich nicht liebe Italien! Überhaupt nicht! Nun ... Mabye ein bisschen ... Ich meine ... Verdammt.


	7. Zierrana

**Sumbitted by Zierrana**

**Do you EVER get anything done at the summits?**

America- YES!

Everyone Else- No.****

**I know Lovi's involved with the mafia but is Feli that as well?**

Italy- Ye-

Romano- Shut up idiota!****

**And no Romano, you didnt' give me permission to call you by your names but there's no way I'll call Feli Italy. That's final.**

Romano- Whatever. I don't really give a damn.

Italy- Fratello! Watch your mouth!


	8. Ali in Murderland 2

**Submitted by Ali in Murderland**

**England-Aw, that's too bad..America, do you remember the old man doing anything to you as a child~? **

America- Uh... I _think _something _might _have happened... But I was blindfolded so I don't really know! *smiles stupidly*

England- *facepalm*

France- Ohonhonhonhonhon~****

**Germany-Are you sure you aren't the older brother bewteen you and Prussia? From maturity and all standards, you always struck me as the elder than Gilbert. Is it common to ask that about you~?**

Germany- *sigh* Zadly, it's true zat Prussia is my older bruder... I zaw vat vould happen ven he vould do stupid zings and learned not to do zem and how to deal vis it ven an idiot vould do zose zings...

Prussia- You're just jelous of my awesomeness.

Germany- ...


	9. nyan

**Submitted by nyan**

**Italy: What do you like to put on your pasta as a topping? Would you ever use ketchup, or is that nasty? Do you usually make it yourself?**

Italy- Hmm... That depends on the type of past! Ve~ I've never tried pasta with ketchup before! I want to now! I usually make pasta with Romano. Ve~ He's such a good cook!****

**Canada: How'd you find a talking teddy bear? (ps I can totally see you and I know how you feel not being noticed)**

Canada- H-Huh? He's not a teddy bear, but I polor bear. B-but I found Kumashishi when I was really little. I don't remember m-much else. I-I'm glad you can see me.

Kumajiro- Who're you?

Canada- I'm Canada! Your owner! Why can't you remember me Kumadio?


	10. awesomness

**Submitted by awesomeness**

**Deutschland, ist Italean niedlich? Und gibt ich eine wurst, bitte.  
><strong> 

Germany- Weißt du was? Ich bin müde davon. Ich bin mit Lügen fertig! Ja! Ja! Ja! Italien ist süß! Da. Ich sagte es! Uh ... Ok ... Haben Sie etwas wurst. * Hände, die Sie einige *


	11. you didn't leave a name! LOL

**Submitted by (You didn't leave a name... lol)**

**Prussia, why are you still around if the country doesn't exist anymore? Do you personify awesomeness or the interwebs or something?**

Prussia- *sniffles* Wh-Why? *cries*

Germany- *rubs Prussia's back* Zere zere bruder. It's alright. Prussia is very zensitive ven it comes to... *whispers* His not being a country anymore. According to many people, he does personify awesomeness.

Prussia- Why is the world so cruel?


	12. coco

**Submitted by coco**

**England, where are Scotland and Wales? What about Ireland? Are they nice like you or do they not come to world meetings because they're too rowdy?**

England- Oh... Well... Um... I _may_ have... _accidently_... turned them into ducks... Again. And they're alright... I suppose...

America- Ducks?

England- Do you have something against ducks, git?


	13. CartoonCouples101

**Submitted by CartoonCouples101**

**England- did you know that on a world wide Hetalia poll, you were the favorite country of all?  
><strong> 

England- Bloody right!

**America- you got 14th place...**

America- Dude? What the hell? D:

****

**France- heyyyyyyyy! i took French two years, now i cant remember anything.  
><strong> 

France- _Non_? Well, 'ow about I teach you~? Ohonhonhonhonhon~

**Russia- at first i didnt like you but now with my new pairing i freaken love you. My new pairing us RusUK! (USUK is my OTP)  
><strong> 

Russia- Ah! So, England, you want to become one with Russia, da?

England- Bloody hell!

**All German-speaking countries:**

**why the heck is it so hard to speak your language?**

Prussia- Because yo aren't awesome enough to speal our awesome languange!

Germany- Bruder...

Prussia- Was?

Austria- I have been informed that you, Miss Couples, use Google Translate when doing your homework.

Switzerland- How do you know that?

Lichtenstein- Her best friend Dani told me, and I told Austria.

Switzerland- Oh.

**(Holly- My dear friend and editer Dani is best friends with CartoonCouples101. She told me to put this in here... So... Yeah...)**


	14. ForeverHalfa 2

**Submitted by ForeverHalfa**

**Hehe thanks, and I love how you do the accents and such :D**

Holly- Thank you! It's actually extremely hard for me to do the accents because I'm a mute and annot speak. But thank you!


	15. Michigan 2

**Submitted by Michigan**

**C'mon America! You have to! If you don't go, then I might as well work for Russia. At least I'll get some money then.  
><strong> 

America- No! I ain't lettin' any of my states work for Russia! When and where's the meeting?

**Oh, Switzerland, I've got that gun you wanted. Just tell me when you want it,and we'll get the paperwork done.**

**(Lol, no joke. Switzerland has been looking at American weapons.)**

Switzerland- Now. *pulls out pen*


	16. Ali in Murderland 3

**Submitted by Ali in Murderland**

**America-...Oh my, England is more of a pervert than Francis is~but not by much, Francis is the king of pervertedness~**

America- *laughs*

England- I-I-It's NOT funny you git! I am NOT perverted!****

**Germany-I see..I'm sorry that you have to deal with an idiotic brother-but hopefully Gilbert will /eventually/ grow up. If not, you have to suffer with two childish idiots~**

Germany- *sighs* I hope zat he does grow up... Ze idiot needs to grow up.****

**Prussia-How did you meet France and Spain and form the Bad Touch Trio?**

Prussia- *thinks* All I can really remember is that we met at a bar...

France- And zat it was karaoke night...

Spain- And we all sang "Gay Bar"...

Trio- *happy sigh* Good times~


	17. haloreaper

**Submitted by haloreaper**

**Japan, let's play "would you rather" :D**

**Okay, would you rather...**

**Watch a scary movie with America OR ride in a car with Italy?**

Japan- I wourd raser watch a scary movie with America-san.****

**Go to a world meeting in your birthday suit OR get groped by Korea~?**

Japan- G-Going to a word meeting naked wourd be rearry embarassing. I suppose I wourd raser be grobed by Korea-kun.****

**Play with a kitty OR watch anime?**

Japan- Sough I rike kitties, I wourd raser watch anime.****

**Ameripan OR Russiapan? XD**

**Teehee~! :3**

Japan- A-A-A-A-A-America-san and me or R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-Russia-san and me? Sat question is rearry making me uncomfortabre! / *whispers very very quietly* Americapan.

**(Holly- The Japanese accent was quite difficult at first. Luckily, I had a Japanese exchange student over this summer and remembered her accent! XD)**


	18. SilverKnox 2

**Submitted by SilverKnox**

**either way. By date would be fun since it would Chronicle their stupidity but if you want to do it from least to greatest that be even better :3**

Romano- Fine then. Least to greatest: Prussia shoved a Hot Wheel car up his ass, Spain took a shit on Russia's front lawn WHILE Russia was out there, France ran through my tomato garden, Spain took a shit on Russia's kitchen table, Prussia shoved a Barbie shoe up his nose, Spain adopted an Osterich, Spain took a shit on Russia's pillow, Spain licked my hand, Spain licked my cheek, Spain adopted another osterich, Spain licked my cheek again. There's more... I'm working on a list...

**Prussia: in a battle between you and Chuck Norris who would win?**

Prussia- Me, duh!****

**Canada: When will you just snap and attack someone? and if you do who would be first?**

Canada- Me? Snap? I-I-I don't think I could snap or hurt anyo-

Kumajiro- What about that one time when-

Canada- O-Oh yeah... I-I did... um... Burn down th-the Wh-White House o-one time...


	19. XXForrestStarXX

**Submitted by XXForrestStarXX**

**America! Wazzup~ sorry that's just fun to say. We had to write fast food essays, everyone's titles were like... *cough* 'America: Land of the Fat' or 'Home of the Tubs of Lard' or 'America's Growing Pants Size'. I think they're just bitter that the closest McDonalds isto our school, is a 30-40 min walk.**

America- I'M NOT FAT! You're right! They're just mad that it takes awhile for them to walk there!


	20. Mentally Unstable Dani

**Submitted by Mentally Unstable Dani**

**Russia: While talking to my friend one day, she realized that I naturally pronounce many words the way people from Russia do! Such as the word "vault". I pronounce it "volt".**

Russia- Ah! This means you'll become one with Mother Russia, da?**  
><strong>

**Austria: I'm with Holly on this. I hate you.**

Austria- What did I do?

Holly- Ye-yah! High five Dani! *highfives*

**England: *flails about and giggles like a phsycopath* I LOVE your eyebrows!**

England- Why thank you. It's about bloody time that my eyebrows got appreciated.

**Greece: My aunt has twenty-seven cats.  
><strong>

Greece- *eyes widen slightly* P-Please. Which way to her house?

**Korea: Gaah! You're so cute!  
><strong>

Korea- DAZE~!

**France and Germany: So, I hear you two are working togethor to help Europe with it's money issues.  
><strong>

Germany- *sighs* Zadly, zat is true. As much as I hate having to vork vith zat vierdo, I must do vat I can to help Europe.

France- Germany! I am 'urt by your 'arsh words! Is working wis me really zo bad?

Germany- *glares* Yes.

**Canada: Hi there Canada! I just wanted to tell you that you're so adorable! I've been to your country before, and it's beautiful!**

Canada- O-Oh... Uh... Uh... Th-Thank you.**  
><strong>

**Turkey: You. Hug. Now.  
><strong>

Turkey- I'm not gonna say no! *hugs*

**Germania: Hey there Legolas! How're the elves doin'?  
><strong>

Germania- Excuse me?

**Lichtestein: Oh my gosh! You're so freakin' adorable!  
><strong>

Lichtenstein- *blushes* Th-Thank you very much!

Vash- Don't try anything... *loads gun*

**Norway: Will you tell my friend Brian to stop meowing at me and giving me death threats? It's creepy! *glares at Brian 'cause I know he's gonna read this***

Norway- Wait... What? Meowing death threats?


	21. Ali in Murderland 4

**Submitted by Ali in Murderland**

**This question goes to all of you and you are required to answer it no matter how embarassing it is;**

**If you could be the opposite gender for at least one week, what would your reactions be and what would you do?**

America- I'd be like "Holy Crap!" then I'd go play video games and kick guys butts!

England- I'd use my magic to go back to normal.

France- It depends. Is it swimsuit season? Ohonhonhonhon~

Russia- I'd have people become one with me.

China- I'd hide.

Italy- Ve~ I'd go eat pasta and-

England- That's it! No one would do anything because I would also change them all back before they could!****

**-Back to the reqular questions :D.-**

**England; Okay, okay, calm down-don't get your eyebrows in a twist.  
><strong> 

England- *glares*

**America; How did you deal with Arthur's cooking? Wasn't it as horrible as everyone says it is?**

America- Dude, it's called take-out. No way am I eating that... that... Dude, Iggy, what the hell is that?

England- It's a cake you twat.

****

**Germany; Don't worry, guys like Prussia just need a few slaps across the face~it actually works, so try it once in a while and see how it goes~!  
><strong> 

Germany- I sink I can do zat. A couple zlaps to ze face.

Prussia- Why?

**Prussia, Spain and France; Somehow, Gay Bar doesn't sound like the only song you three would sing at a kareoke bar..**

Trio- Whaddya mean?


	22. haloreaper 2

**Submitted by haloreaper**

**Ha ha! I'm reviewing right after you updated! How awesome is that! :D  
><strong> 

**England! Its your turn for WOULD YOU RATHER! So, would you rather:**

**Wax your gorgeous eyebrows, or dye your hair neon lime green and let everyone call you a "f*cking limey" for the foreseeable future? :D  
><strong> 

England- I would much rather dye my hair neon lime green.

**Have Prussia be your younger brother or Belarus your younger sister? :D  
><strong> 

England- Ugh! Both are horrid choices... However, I suppose I would rather have Prussia has a younger brother...

**WILLINGLY become one with Russia or play Russian roulette with the allies? D:  
><strong> 

England- Play Russian Roulette with the Allies.

America- Jerk D:

**Visit Aslan in Narnia or compete in a Quittage match? :3  
><strong> 

England- *after four hours of thinking* Visit Aslan in Narnia.

**And now the unavoidable controversial question:**

**UsUk or FrUk?**

England- That's easy! UsUk!

America- E-Excuse me?

England- I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I mean... FLYING MINT BUNNY! *runs off*****

**~Wee! That's all folks! :D**


End file.
